La vie peut changer en un instant
by Alexioune
Summary: Et si Sam était le rookie de Tommy McNally; Si un évenement dramatique durant une patrouille rouvrait des vielles blessures. Une vie a sauver, une fille à aimer...


Sam venait tout juste de commencer sa quatrième en tant qu'officier de la 15 ème division de Toronto. Il avait maintenant 24 ans.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il faisit équipe avec un homme Tommy McNally. L'homme même qui avait été son officier instructeur pendant quelques années et qui lui avait tout appris.

De ce qu'il en savait, Tommy un père élevant seul sa jeune fille Andréa. Devenu détéctive et submergé de travail, sa femme Claire l'avait quitté en laissant leur fille à sa charge;

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Andy mais d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, elle rêvait de suivre les pas de son père.

Soudain la voix de son équipier le tira de ses pensées.

"Sam, tu conduis aujourd'hui! " dit-il

"D'accord, allons-y"

Après cette brêve conversation, le reste du service se passa sans fracas et surtout sans échanges entre les deux hommes. Sam voyait bien que son mentor avait la plus grande peine a se concentrer aujourd'hui sans pour autant en connaître la raison...

Près de 2 heures après leur pause déjeuner, ils reçurent un appel du centrale:

"A toutes les unités, on nous signale une intrusion 1505 West London Avenue "

"Unité 10-03, on prends"

Tommy devint blême après cette appel et cria a Sam d'accélerer. Arrivés sur place, il soriti de la voiture et s'engouffra dans la maison.

"Andy, tu es là ? Andy?" appela t-il

Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passsait. Mais il comprit morqu'il vit Tommy revenir en pleurant.

"Sam, ma fille a disparu...!"

CHAPITRE 2

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Andy avait disparu. Pendant ce laps de temps, la maison avait été fouillé à la rechercher d'indices et les dépositions furent entendu. Sam était en charge de l'enquête aidé de tous ses amis et collègues.

Il écouta Tommy parler de sa fille: "Ma fille s'appelle Andy ... Andréa McNally . Elle a 19 ans. Elle a les cheveux, les yeux marrons et est de taille fille est toujours souriante, dévoué ... Pourquoi une personne voudrait lui faire du mal ? " dit-il paniqué

Sam fut frappé par tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille et tenta de le réconforter: "Tommy, nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver."

La journée de Sam se termina tard ce jour là. Après avoir amené Tommy à l'hotel, il dut revenir à la station pour taper ses rapports. Il en avait profité pour voir comment avançait l'enquête et parler a Boyko. Habituellement, il retrouvait ses amis au Penny mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il gara son Truck et rentra chez lui. Cette nuit là fut la pire nuit qu'il n'ait jamais passé!

Le lendemain matin en arrivant au commissariat, il fut interpellé par le sergeant Boyko:

"Sam, tu peux venir dans mon bureau?" demanda t-il

Sam le suivit et Boyko lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il prit la parole pour lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence dans ce bureau.

"Sam, après les derniers évènements; il est évident que le détéctive n'est plus apte a f ire son boulot. Je l'ai donc suspendu pour une durée indeterminé..."

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi, Chef?" questionna Sam

"Tu vas continuer a travailler sur l'affaire et t'assurer que Tommy reste loin de tout ceci. Il risquerait de conpromettre toute les investigations. Compris?!"

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi !"

10 minutes après cette discussion, il était assis à son bureau perplexe. Il le savait, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Même si l'enquête était toujours en cours, il dut tout de même assurer ses patrouilles. Par chance, il fit équipe avec l'un de ses amis Oliver Shaw. A dire vrai, ils se connaissaient depuis l'académie et leur relation était plus fraternelle qu'amicale.

Voyant son ami préoccupé, Oliver demanda:

"Sammy mon pote, tout va bien?"

"Tu me connais trop bien, je ne peux rien te cacher!" sourit Sam

"C'est en rapport avec l'affaire McNally, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je suis chargé de l'enquête et je dois tenir Tommy à l'écart de tout cela! "

"Il le faut Sam, un père dont la fille a disparu; c'est dangeureux surtout si il est flic..." dit-il en pensant à ses propres enfants.

CHAPITRE 3

24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Andy avait disparu. Sam n'avait aucun indice, aucun élément définitivement rien.

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibré dans sa poche, il le sortit mais ne reconnu pas le numéro. Il répondit finalement:

"Swarek!"

"Bonsoir Officier Swarek. Il me semble que j'ai quelqu'un ici que vous cherchez...?"

Il distingua la voix terrifié d'une jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda t-il

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir! Contente toi juste de suivre mes ordres si tu ne veux pas retrouver le corps de cette chère petite Andréa..."

Tout devint clair, Andy n'avait pas disparu mais avait tout bonnement été enlevée. Reprenant ces esprits, il prit la parole:

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"HUUUUUM... Me venger ..."

"De quoi, de qui ?"

"Je vous en ai déjà trop dit... Mais si vous voulez la revoir vivante, vous allez devoir faire ce que je dis. Je veux de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent; 5 millions de dollars!"

"Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais il faut que je lui parle pour être sur que tout va bien!"

L'homme passa le téléphone à Andy, non sans écouter toute la conversation:

"Allo Andy, je suis Sam le coéquipier de ton père..."

"Au secours, il faut que vous m'aidiez !"

"Calme toi Andy, tu es blessée? Tout va bien? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?"

"Non, il faut que tu m'aides... Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir comme cela longtemps!"

Le kidnappeur qui écoutait toujours la conversation, remarqua que le tutoiement s'était fait naturellement entre les deux ce qui l'irrita de plus belle.

Il arracha l'appareil des main d'Andy et reprit la parole:

"Vous avez 6 heures!" et coupa la communication.

Sam eu juste le temps de se ressaisir et couru dans la bureau de Boyko afin de lui expliquer la situation.

10 minutes plus tard, tous les officiers furent convoqués pour une assemblée exceptionnelle. Le sergent prit la parole d'une voix grave:

"Comme vous le savez tous, la fille de Tommy McNally; Andréa a disparu" dit-il enmontrant une photo de celle -ci. Sam fut charmé par le visage de cette belle brunette aux yeux amande. Ses pensées furent interrompu lorsque Boyko se remit a parler.

"Nous avons maitenant la certitude qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement. Elle a été enlevée par un homme encore non identifié. Il reclame une rançon de 5 millions de dollars.

La mauvaise nouvelle est que nous avons 6 heures et pas une de plus!"


End file.
